Que Quowle
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Kau selalu memperhatikanku, aku tidak. Kau selalu memperdulikanku, aku tak mau kau terluka. Kau selalu mengkhawatirkan aku, aku takut kehilangamu. Kau selalu mencintaiku, aku... Stay with me forever, agar aku menjadi sempurna.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cover © ****Solarwind06**

.

.

.

Musim semi, adalah musim yang bagus untuk berkumpul atau lebih tepatnya berpiknik dengan keluarga di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya berguguran sembari menyantap bekal yang dibuat oleh ibu. Tapi aku hanya menatap penuh rasa iri kepada keluarga-keluarga yang kini sedang berkumpul di bawah pohon-pohon sakura dan bercanda ria. Tak ingin menambah rasa perih dan iriku, aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi menjauh dari taman yang dipenuhin pohon sakura ini.

"Hey, lihat… itu si anak siluman." Aku mohon untuk hari ini jangan lagi.

Buggh…

Aku merasakan nyeri di bagian belakang kepalaku saat terkena batu yang dilemparkan sekumpulan anak kecil yang usianya mungkin tak jauh dariku. Aku ingin sekali membalas, tapi lemparan batu-batu selanjutnya semakin banyak dan membuat sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit.

"Pergi kau siluman rubah…" aku berlari menjauh dengan kedua tangan yang aku gunakan untuk melindungi kepalaku dari lemparan batu yang mengarah kepadaku.

Setelah lelah berlari kini aku berada di bawah pohon besar dengan sebuah ayunan. Ini adalah tempat terbaik saat aku merasa sendirian dan kesepian. Aku duduk di bawah ayunan, mencoba tak memperdulikan tatapan benci dan cacian dari orang-orang yang melewatiku.

Aku melihat seorang anak gadis yang seumuran denganku, dia sedang bertanya kepada orang yang menggandeng tangan kecilnya. Sepertinya gadis itu bertanya tentang diriku, terlihat dari orang yang menggandengnya yang kini menatap sinis ke arahku dan mulai membawa gadis kecil itu pergi menjauh. Gadis itu sempat menoleh dan melihat ke arahku sekali lagi. Menurutku dia gadis yang cukup manis dengan rambut biru keunguannya yang pendek dan poni yang menutupi keningnya, tapi sayangnya dia pasti akan membenciku sama halnya seperti yang lainnya.

.

Awal aku masuk ke akademi, semua anak berbaris sebelum memasuki sekolahan tempat kami akan belajar untuk menjadi ninja. Di depan kami berdiri seorang guru yang memiliki luka melintang di hidungnya itu adalah guru yang akan mengajarkan kami sampai menjadi genin, dia adalah Umino Iruka.

Saat berbaris, aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku. Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang seorang berambut biru keungunan pendek langsung mencoba untuk menutupi dirinya di belakang punggung orang yang berbaris di depannya.

Merasa bukan hal yang berbahaya, aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

.

Aahhh… hari ini hari yang memalukan, saat aku ingin menujukkan kemampuan ninjutsu-ku di depan kelas dan guru Iruka, bunshin yang aku ciptakan tidaklah sempurna dan malah seperti agar-agar yang loyo. Sungguh sangat memalukan, padahal aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku lebih baik dari si Uchiha yang sok itu.

"Hahaha… bukankah dia dari klan Hyuuga?" samar-samar aku mendengar suara beberapa anak yang tak jauh dariku.

"Aku benci sepupunya yang benama Neji itu." kulihat tiga orang anak yang badannya lebih tinggi dariku sedang mengelilingi seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat ketakutan dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Bukankah itu gadis berambut biru keunguan yang dulu? Aku berjalan mendekati mereka, aku harus menolong gadis itu.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan?" seruku membuat mereka semua memandangku, termasuk gadis itu yang kini mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dari lipatan kedua lengannya. Ketiga anak itu hanya tertawa dan mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Siluman Rubah'. Cih… aku mulai kesal dengan mereka, aku melakukan segel tangan dan membuat mereka bertiga terkejut dan ketakutan.

"Apa dia ingin menggunakan jurus ninja?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Tapi lagi-lagi, bunshin yang aku keluarkan sama seperti sebelumnya, seperti agar-agar yang malah tidak membantuku sama sekali. Ketiga anak itu tertawa dan berakhir dengan aku yang dipukuli sampai babak belur. Mereka baru berhenti dan pergi ketika penjaga gadis itu mendekat dan memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" samar-samar aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"A-aku, tidak apa-apa. T-tapi dia…" suara yang sungguh lembut dan merdu. Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku?

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi, biarkan saja monster itu." Haaah… lagi-lagi seperti ini. Aku coba membuka mataku yang terasa berat dengan perlahan, sekali lagi aku melihat gadis itu yang menoleh ke arahku tapi kali ini dengan raut sedih dan bersalahnya. Gadis yang baik. Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat sebelum aku merasakan kegelapan menyelimuti pandanganku.

.

Aku mengangkat kedua lenganku menjadikan bantalan kepalaku, menatap ke depan kelas yang kini sedang tertawa melihat kami berempat – Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba dan Aku – dihukum di depan kelas karena kami telah membolos. Aku tersenyum, Shikamaru mendesah sambil menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan', Chouji dengan santainya memakan kripik kentangnya dan Kiba mengusap kepala Akamaru yang berada di atas kepalanya; tak ada satupun dari kami berempat yang memperdulikan omelan guru Iruka.

Tak sengaja aku melihat gadis berambut biru keunguan yang duduk di belakang menatapku dengan… khawatir? Seolah pencuri yang tertangkap basah karena aku balas menatapnya dia langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Pandanganku teralih darinya saat guru Iruka memanggilku dan menunjukan sebuah daun yang merupakan lambang desa kami.

.

Aku seorang _genin_ sekarang… ingin sekali aku meloncat dan berteriak sekencangnya agar semua orang tahu bahwa kini aku sudah menjadi seorang _genin_. Walaupun sangat sulit untuk dapat mencapainya, sampai aku harus ditipu untuk mencuri gulungan rahasia milik kakek hokage ketiga yang malah aku pelajari sendiri gulungan tersebut, lalu guru Iruka yang mengorbankan punggungnya untuk melindungiku dan menyerahkan _hetai ate_ miliknya kepadaku, menjadikanku seorang _genin_, seorang ninja sekarang.

Ini adalah hari terakhir kalinya kami berkumpul di kelas ini. Karena setelah ini kami akan mempunyai _team_ dan seorang guru _jounin_ dalam setiap misi yang nantinya akan kami dapatkan Kira-kira siapa nanti teman setimku? Semoga aku bisa satu _team_ dengan Sakura.

Kedatangan guru Iruka membuat keheningan pada kegaduhan yang aku lakukan, kami semua duduk di tempat masing-masing. Dengan dada yang berdetak tak tentu, aku menunggu pembagian _team_ini dan sampai saat ini namaku belum juga disebut membuat perutku semakin terasa mulas.

"Team tujuh, Uzumaki Naruto…" itu namaku, guru Iruka menyebut namaku, setelahnya aku tak sabar menunggu guru Iruka menyebut siapa saja teman setimku, "Haruno Sakura…" dan aku satu team bersama Sakura, kebaikan apa yang sudah aku lakukan hingga aku bisa satu team dengan gadis yang aku kagumi? Aku tidak bisa menahan cengiranku.

Aku menoleh kearah Sakura yang terlihat menunduk dan tak senang, tak sengaja aku melihat gadis berambut biru keunguan yang sedang menatapku sedih dan… kecewa?

"…dan Uchiha Sasuke." Tiba-tiba kedua sudut bibirku turun, apa karena gadis itu atau… Apa?! Aku satu _team_ dengan si brengsek itu? Pasti ada yang salah, mungkin telingaku yang salah dengar karena sedang ada gangguan atau mungkin guru Iruka yang telah salah menyebutkan nama teman setimku yang terakhir? Keburukan apa yang telah aku lakukan sehingga aku bisa satu _team_ dengan si brengsek itu?

Masih tak terima dengan pembagian _team_-ku, aku menghampiri meja Sasuke dan duduk di atas mejanya, berhadapan langsung dengan muka sok datarnya itu. Setelahnya, seumur hidup aku menyesali perbuatanku karena telah menghampiri si brengsek itu. Ciuman pertamaku…

Bersambung…

Holaaa… setelah absen sekian lama, Na muncul lagi dengan fic multichapter yang semoga aja gak mentok lagi idenya kayak fic multichapter Na yg belum juga update.-_-

Di cerita ini, Na tuh mau buat fic hint NH tapi dari sudut pandang Naruto tapi kayaknya OOc yah?

Gak semuanya hint NH asli kok, pastinya mah ada beberapa yang Na tambahin nantinya. Untuk chap ini bisa dibilang masih pembukaan. Berawal dari pertama kali Hinata melihat Naruto, lalu saat awal masuk akademi, saat Hinata di tolong Naruto dan saat pembagian team yang ketika itu Hinata kecewa karena tidak satu team dengan Naruto. Jangan tanya episode atau chapter berapa cerita yang di atas karena Na pasti lupa atau tidak

Na mohon dengan sangat bantuannya jika ada yang tahu hint NH setelah pembagian team, ada beberapa hint NH yang Na ingat, tapi siapa tahu ada reader tercinta yang lebih tahu bisa kasih tahu Na chapter berapa atau episode berapa. Tolong yah…  
Na juga mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk fic ini.

Que Quowle by Na Fourthok'og

Oktober, 17th, 2012


	2. Chapter 2

Aku teringat saat pulang dari akademi, aku sempat melihatmu yang bersender pada dinding sekolah seperti menunggu sesuatu, tapi karena saat itu aku belum terlalu mengenalmu maka aku tak mengacuhkanmu. Aku tetap berjalan semakin keluar dari akademi, sampai saat perutku berbunyi dan tepat pada saat itu aku mendengar seperti ada yang memanggilku. Awalnya aku tak peduli dan dengan bersemangat ingin pergi ke Ichiraku, tapi saat aku menengok, aku mendapatimu yang menunduk dan perlahan sedang menurunkan tangan kananmu. Apa kau yang tadi memanggilku, Hinata?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Cover © Solarwind06**

**Que Quowle = Stay With Me Forever**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berawal dari misi-misi yang kami – team tujuh – dapatkan sampai akhirnya kami dapat misi tingkat D yang berubah jadi misi tingkat A karena kami harus melawan salah satu dari tujuh pendekar pedang yang bernama Zabuza dan rekannya, Haku. Seseorang yang sebenarnya baik dan bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi rekan se_team_nya itu. Saat pertarungan melawan Haku itulah, segel yang mengurung seekor siluman rubah di dalam perutku mulai terbuka.

Tak lama setelah kami menjalankan misi di desa itu, aku, Sakura dan Sasuke di hadapkan dengan sesuatu yang diselenggarakan di desa kami yaitu ujian _Chunin_.

Hampir semua _S__hinobi_ dari negara api datang untuk mengikuti ujian ini dan aku tidak mau kalah karena aku akan menjadi _chunin_ dan ninja yang hebat agar aku bisa menjadi Hokage dan melindungi orang-orang di desa ini.

"Ga-Gaara…" dengan serempak gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat serta pemuda dengan muka dilukis itu memanggil orang yang berdiri terbalik menggantung di atas pohon yang Sasuke duduki di salah satu dahannya.

Orang itu memiliki rambut merah seperti darah dan aura gelapnya sungguh terasa membuat orang terintimidasi. Aku menelan paksa salivaku, ada apa ini?

Gaara dari desa pasir dan Rock Lee adalah orang-orang menyebalkan yang hanya melihat Sasuke tanpa melihatku, akan aku buktikan kepada semuanya jika aku mampu bahkan bisa lebih hebat dari Sasuke. Akan aku buat mereka melihatku.

.

Ujian pertama dari ujian kenaikan tingkat ini adalah … ujian tulis. Sialnya pada ujian kali ini setiap _t__ea__m_ mendapatkan tempat duduk yang dipisah. Sama halnya sepertiku yang tak satu tempat duduk dengan Sasuke ataupun dengan Sakura. Jika seperti ini apa aku bisa lolos dari ujian ini? Apa lagi peraturannya yang sudah membuatku langsung berkeringat dingin.

"N-N-Na-Naruto-_kun_…" kulirik ke sebelah kananku, teman sebangkuku saat ini. Dia teman seangkatanku di akademi dulu, Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang manis namun menurutku dia memiliki tingkah yang aneh.

"Mo-mohon bantuannya," dia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut biru keunguannya yang pendek turut serta bergerak. Aku tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan kedua lenganku di belakang kepala, dia mengangkat kepalanya sebentar sebelum dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah. Benarkan kataku kalau dia itu aneh, tapi biarkan sajalah.

Tak semudah seperti yang aku bayangkan, ujian ini lebih sulit dari semua misi yang pernah aku jalani. Aku mulai merasakan keringat dingin mengucur di tengkukku, telapak tanganku bahkan seluruh tubuhku. Aku ingin menengokkan kepalaku ke manapun asal aku bisa mendapatkan jawaban agar aku bisa lulus ujian tulis ini tapi jejeran nama yang disebut dan keluar dari ruangan ujian karena didiskualifikasi membuatku semakin frustasi dan mulai menjambak rambut pirangku.

Di tengah kefrustasianku itu sebuah panggilan kecil membuatku menengok ke arah sebelah kanannku. Aku mendapati Hinata yang sedang gugup dengan tangan kanannya berada di depan dadanya.

"Ka-kau, bo-boleh melihat jawabannku." Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, aku yang merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar menurunkan kedua telapak tangannku yang aku gunakan untuk menjambak rambut. Aku menarik lebar kedua sudut bibirku untuk tersenyum dan melihat Hinata yang menyodorkan kertas jawabannya melalui sela-sela lengan kirinya.

Tapi sebelum aku dapat melihat jawaban Hinata, sebuah kunai sudah meluncur ke arahku. Bukan, ternyata bukan ke arahku tapi peserta yang duduknya tepat di belakangku. Tak lama peserta tersebut disuruh keluar dari ruangan ujian dan itu berhasil menjadi _shock_ terapi untukku. Aku tegakkan punggungku dan dengan soknya aku menolak bantuan Hinata yang pada akhirnya aku menyesali penolakan itu. Aku sedikit melirik Hinata karena jujur saja aku takut dia tersinggung tapi yang aku lihat dia malah tersipu dan tersenyum manis ke arahku. Ya, aku tahu. Dia mungkin gadis yang aneh tapi dia sudah pasti gadis yang baik.

Tak disangka, ujian yang berhasil membuatku berkeringat dingin ternyata bisa aku lalui dengan mudah bahkan tanpa aku harus menjawabnya. Hahaha … aku memang yang terhebat. Tapi setelah lolos dari ujian tulis Ibiki-_sensei_, kini kami – yang lolos ujian tulis – harus menghadapi ujian _chunin_ bagian kedua di hutan kematian dari Anko-_sensei_, seorang guru perempuan yang sangat nyetrik.

Di hutan kematian ini kami bertiga bertemu dengan salah satu legenda _Sannin_, Orochimaru. Yang entah apa tujuannya tapi dia mengincar Sasuke. Kami bertiga yang hanyalah seorang _genin_ mengalami kesulitan menghadapi manusia ular ini ditambah dengan Sasuke yang tak bisa bergerak setelah mendapatkan gigitan di bahu kanannya dari mahluk ular itu.

Tak hanya itu, kami bertiga bertemu seseorang berambut perak dan berkacamata bernama Kabuto. Dia yang menyelamatkan aku dan Sakura saat kami berdua ingin membuka gulungan yang kami bawa.

Sesampainya di gedung yang menjadi tempat akhir dari ujian kedua ini. Hanya ada beberapa _team_ yang lolos dari ujian yang sebagian besar malah berasal dari Konoha. Aku sendiri tidak dapat menahan senyumanku saat melihat Hinata yang berbaris bersama teman setimnya, ternyata dia juga lolos.

Tak ada waktu bagi kami yang lolos tahapan kedua untuk beristirahat, karena kami sudah diharuskan untuk bertanding dengan lawan yang dipilih secara acak. Peserta pertama adalah Sasuke yang melawan orang yang tidak aku kenali. Di sini aku merasa kecemburuan atau mungkin iri kepada Sasuke atas perhatian Sakura terhadapnya. Walaupun dalam kondisi badan yang tidak memungkinkan tapi Sasuke akhirnya bisa menang, itu berarti akupun tidak boleh kalah karena aku harus bertemu dengan Sasuke dan bertarung dengan Sasuke.

Pertandingan demi pertandinganpun terlewati sampai akhirnya tiba giliranku yang bertanding melawan Kiba dan Akamaru. Saat aku turun dan menuju tempat pertandingan aku sedikit melirik Hinata yang menggenggan kedua telapak tangannya yang saling bertumpu di depan dada. Kenapa? Apa dia khawatir kepadaku atau Kiba? Dan kenapa ada perasaan tak suka saat aku memikirkan Hinata yang khawatir terhadap Kiba?

Kemenangan yang sungguh dramatis yang aku dapatkan, mengandalkan kemampuan penciuman Kiba yang tajam dan rasa buang anginku yang tidak tahu tempat. Aku bisa menang melawan Kiba. Hahaha

Aku bersorak gembira mengangkat kedua tanganku menyambut kemenanganku, aku berlari menuju Sakura. Memberi tahu gadis berambut merah jambu yang kini pendek sebahu atas kemenanganku. Sebelum aku menaiki tangga menuju Sakura, aku bertemu Hinata yang menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, i-ini bisa menjadi obat luka-lukamu," dia menyodorkan sebuah benda bulat berisi krim kepadaku.

"Terima kasih banyak Hinata," aku tersenyum menyambut pemberian Hinata.

"Se-selamat atas kemenanganmu," wajah manis itu terangkat sebentar untuk tersenyum dengan cantiknya.

"Iya, kau juga harus berusaha. Bukankah kau juga belum bertanding?" tanyaku kepada gadis Hyuuga ini, dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju tempat Sakura.

Sesampainya aku di tempat Sakura dan guru Kakashi, aku langsung mengoleskan krim yang diberi Hinata ke lukaku dan dengan ajaibnya lukaku bisa sembuh dengan cepat membuatku dan Sakura terkagum dengan krim ini. Aku lihat sosok Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan Kiba yang akan ditandu keluar dan mendapatkan perawatan medis. Betapa kecewanya aku saat melihat Hinata juga menyerahkan krim itu kepada Kiba dan bukan hanya kepadaku.

Tak disangka setelah pertandinganku dengan Kiba, papan nama yang mengumumkan nama peserta yang akan bertanding itu menampilkan dua nama; Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga?

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklatnya yang panjang sudah bediri di tempat pertandingan. Hinata dengan ragu-ragu melangkah mendekati pemuda yang akan menjadi lawannya itu.

"Ne-Neji _Niisan_ …" suara pelan Hinata yang memanggil nama lawannya tak ayal membuat mataku terbelalak terkejut. Apa? Kakak? Pemuda itu kakaknya? Tapi memang ada sedikit kemiripan antara Hinata dan Neji.

"Hinata dan Neji merupakan satu klan. Kedua ayah mereka merupakan saudara kembar. Namun sayangnya peraturan pada klan Hyuuga menjadikan Hinata berada pada anggota keluarga _Souke_ dan Neji menjadi seorang _Bunke_ yang memiliki dendam pada anggota keluarga _Souke_." banyak sekali dari penjelasan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang tak aku mengerti, aku sendiri baru mengetahui ada pembagaian seperti itu pada klan Hyuuga.

"Orang lemah dan gagal sepertimu tidak pantas berada di sini. Lebih baik kau menyerah sebelum aku melukaimu." suara sombong itu, nada suara yang datar itu jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Sasuke. Lalu apa maksud ucapannya itu? Apa dia meremehkan Hinata? Hinata mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya di dada dan wajahnya semakin menunduk, apa dia takut?

"Hinata …" aku berseru memanggil Hinata dari sisi atas tempat pertandingan, "jangan dengarkan dia, aku percaya kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya." Aku semakin berseru dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tanganku seperti corong di dekat mulutku. Hinata menatapku dan tersenyum tipis kemudian dia mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, _Niisan_," itu yang bisa aku baca dari gerakan bibir Hinata sebelum pelipisnya menampakkan guratan-guratan khas Hyuuga.

"HINATAAA…!" aku berteriak keras saat melihat Hinata terpental dan jatuh terkena pukulan Neji. Tapi gadis itu masih mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri, dengan kedua tangannya dia mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Menyerahlah, sebelum aku melukaimu lebih jauh." suara Neji semakin membakar amarahku, membuatku membencinya. Aku menggenggam erat pipa besi yang melintang di depanku. Gadis itu, Hinata. Dia sama sepertiku, diremehkan dan direndahkan orang lain. Hinata sama sepertiku.

"Hinata, berdirilah. Lawan dia, kalahkan orang sombong itu," aku berseru dengan tangan yang semakin erat menggenggam pipa besi di depanku. Hinata berdiri dari duduk bersimpunhnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuannya. Neji melihatku sekilas, hanya sekilas dan aku tak tahu karena apa. Apa karena aku orang yang selalu berteriak mendukung Hinata atau apa?

Tuhan, dari semua pertandingan yang aku lihat bahkan pertandinganku sendiri. Hanya pertandingan inilah yang berhasil membakar amarahku dan membuatku ingin sekali memukul pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu.

"Hinata, _ganbatte_ ...!"

Salah, aku meneriakan Hinata untuk kembali berdiri apakah itu sebuah kesalahan? Karena kini gadis itu menjadi tempat pelampiasan kebencian Neji. Gadis itu kembali terpental dan darah sudah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Cukup Hinata, cukup. Kau bisa mati dihajar olehnya.

Aku tak bisa menguasai diriku dan aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Pemuda gila itu ingin membunuh Hinata, aku meloncat melewati pembatas dari pipa besi menuju Hinata. Hinata sudah berada dipelukkan guru pembimbingnya dan Neji sudah dicegah oleh pria berpakaian hijau ketat dan temannya yang juga memakai pakaian hijau ketat.

Jari-jariku bergetar saat melihat Hinata memuntahkan darah, dia terluka parah.

"Sudah aku katakan untuk berhenti, tapi kau masih saja mencoba melawan takdir yang sudah digariskan untukmu." Suara Neji semakin membuat tubuhku bergetar menahan marah, aku berjongkok dan menyetuh darah yang dimuntahkan Hinata di lantai menggunakan tangan kananku.

Aku berbalik menghadap Neji yang balas menatapku dengan datar. "Aku berjanji akan membalas dendam Hinata, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" janjiku dengan mengepalkan tanganku yang berlumuran darah Hinata lurus ke arah Neji. Ini janjiku untuk Hinata dengan menggunakan darah Hinata.

Saat tubuh lemas Hinata dibawa _team_ medis, ada sebuah rasa aneh yang aku rasakan. Perasaan apa ini?

.

Inilah hari pertandingan, setelah aku berlatih dengan seorang pertapa genit. Kini aku akan bertanding , melawan salah satu dari tujuh lainnya yang juga lolos sampai di babak ini. Aku berharap aku bisa melawan pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu.

Ah, ternyata aku sudah hampir terlambat. Untuk mempersingkat waktu agar aku cepat sampai ke tempat pertandingan aku mengambil jalan yang melewati lapangan tempat latihan _team_ku. Tengkukku mulai begidik saat aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku, tapi yang tak aku sangka ternyata itu adalah Hinata. Dia keluar dari salah satu pohon besar yang menjadi tempat persembnyiannya. Wajahnya yang masih pucat menunjukkan bahwa dia masih belum sembuh.

Dengan perlahan dan wajah yang memerah, dia semakin keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?" panggilnya pelan dan terbata. Tangan kirinya berada di depan dadanya sdangkan tangannya menyentuh pohon besar tempat tadi ia bersembunyi.

"Hinata," aku tersenyum dan entah kenapa wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Berjuanglah,"

"Pasti, aku akan mengalahkan Neji untukmu. Karena itu adalah janjiku padamu," aku tersenyum lebar sembari sedikit mengangkat ikat kepalaku. Gadis itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Entahlah, tapi aku harus cepat ke tempat petandingan, aku membalikan badanku membelakanginya.

"Kau tahu Hinata, awalnya aku kira gadis pendiam sepertimu itu sangat membosankan," aku menengokkan kepalaku sejajar dengan bahuku. Yang aku lihat gadis itu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan kirinya di dada, "tapi ternyata, gadis sepertimulah yang aku sukai." Aku tersenyum lebar setelah mengatakannya, aku mulai melangkah pergi. Samar-samar aku mendengar Hinata yang mengucapkan, "Semoga berhasil, Naruto-_kun_." Aku semakin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Tanpa kau tahu sebuah semangat telah kau ciptakan untukku, Hinata.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang udah ngasih tau tentang hint-hint NaruHina, baik diriview ataupun di media sosial. Terima kasih.^_^

Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Maaf juga, ceritanya pendek banget. Kayaknya susah banget buat cerita yang panjang. #Frustasi  
Ternyata benar, gaya penulisanku berubaaaahhh.. #double frustasi  
Dan benar kata Ao Nii, ini kayaknya bukan First POV tapi malah kayak Naruto yg menceritakan pengalaman hidupnya...#makin frustasi #super duper ekstra pundung.

Buat yang nanya arti dari judulnya itu udah Na kasih tau di atas yah...XD

Spesial, Thanks a lot to: **Fanlhewandh Hyuuzumaki**, **Freeya Lawliet**, **Diana Chan**, **aigiaNH4**, **Aojiru no Sekai**, **Dani No Baka**, **ShiningLoveARA**, **Hidan gak bisa mati**, **SitiNazuratul**, **Vampire Prince**, **Hyuna Toki**, **Kiriko Mahaera**, dan **Sunny Blue February**. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan nama.

Kritik dan saran silahkan...^^

December, 15th, 2012

**Na Fourthok'og**


End file.
